shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie x MC
Charlie x MC is the non-binary ship between Charlie Weasley and Jacobs sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Jacob's sibling and Charlie both started attending Hogwarts in 1984. Charlie was sorted into Gryffindor, while MC may or may not have been sorted into the same house. With the exception of short interactions, the two did not meet until their fourth year, although when they were first shown to interact, it appeared as if the two had already known each other for a while. MC was also close to Charlie's older brother, Bill. Bill had first heard of MC from Charlie, meaning Charlie already knew about MC by their second year. Prior to their first shown meeting in their fourth year, they may have spent a Christmas together along with Bill, Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood and Nymphadora Tonks. That year, the six and Merula Snyde were the only students to stay at Hogwarts while the rest returned home. MC stayed due to their mother visiting relatives in America, while Charlie stayed as his home had been wrecked by his younger brothers Fred and George. That Christmas, MC also met Charlie's parents, Molly and Arthur, who visited Hogwarts. Charlie would help MC to search for the Cursed Vaults and would always offer them help and advice. In his fourth year, Charlie went to the Forbidden Forest with MC many times, and was one of the people who entered the Forest Vault with them. When MC had a crush on someone, Charlie and Tonks decided to help them look for a perfect place for a date. During the search, Charlie told MC that he had no interest in dating and he preferred studying dragons. The three managed to find Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a popular dating spot in Hogsmeade, and a place that the three had never been to before. In his fifth year, Charlie became a Prefect, and MC may have become one too. Early that year, the two studied in the library with Bill. During this studying session, MC also met Percy, a younger brother of Bill and Charlie. Charlie found out that a wizard called Alistair Fidgen was selling an egg. Despite it being illegal and suspicious, Charlie desperately wanted to buy the egg, which Alistair claimed was a dragon egg. Jacob's sibling refused at first, but after Alistair said he could also reveal something about Jacob, they accepted. However, the egg cost 495 galleons, and the two did not have such money. They managed to collect the money by selling items they found in the Red Cap's Hole and Jacob's sibling doing a part-time job. After buying the egg, much to Charlie's disappointment, it turned out to be an Acromantula egg. They two and Hagrid went to take the egg to the Forbidden Forest Acromantulas. As Charlie found a piece of a dragon, he was satisfied after all. Charlie, Bill and Percy joined MC to ask Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, questions about Jacob. Later, Charlie and Bill went to the Prefects' bathroom with MC to talk to Duncan Ashe. Charlie and MC were also included in a Care of Magical Creatures study group with Barnaby Lee and Liz Tuttle, and the four planned to bring a troll to the school grounds and also met up in the Forbidden Forest to study for their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. Charlie may have gone to the fourth Cursed Vault alongside MC, Bill, Merula Snyde, Ben Copper and Professor Patricia Rakepick. While there, Charlie was excited to see a dragon guarding the vault while the rest were terrified. After the dragon was defeated, Charlie teamed up with the rest of the students to defend themselves against Rakepick and enter the vault, where they met MC's older brother Jacob. In his sixth year, Charlie considered dropping out of Hogwarts to study dragons in Romania. MC convinced Charlie to stay at Hogwarts until he finished his education. Charlie then told MC that his brother Bill had come to Hogwarts to teach unofficial Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, which both Charlie and MC attended. After their first class with Bill, Percy came to class to tell that Fred and George had gone missing. MC could go search with one of the Weasley brothers. Fanon Charlie is a fairly popular choice for MC's love interest, however there is no indication in the game where it suggests the possible romance between the two unlike Barnaby and Penny. However many players want the MC to end up in a romantic relationship with Charlie. As it is known that Charlie never married, some fans head-canon it was due to the fact that Charlie was in love with Jacob's sibling but they died. As Hogwarts Mystery is still going on, it is currently unknown if Jacob's sibling is still alive during the events of Harry Potter and after the Second Wizarding War. When the "First Date" achievement quest was released, some fans were disappointed that Charlie was not an option for MC's date. Others were glad about it as his lack of interest in dating supported the idea of Charlie being aromatic/asexual, which was already implied by J.K. Rowling (although not directly stated). On AO3, this pairing is the second most popular ship for the Hogwarts Mystery Player Character (Jacob's sibling). Fandom FAN FICTION :Charlie/Jacob's sibling on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia *This ship can be either het or slash depending on the gender chosen by the player. *Unlike many other characters in the game, Charlie is the one who doesn't need, if not any convincing to help MC with any task. *There have been many theories that Charlie has a crush on MC due to their on and off-screen interactions. Navigation